Emergency Vampire Zombie Infestation
by ampy009
Summary: Vampires and zombies are attacking Albuquerque, New Mexico. East High is full of the only survivors left. If you get bitten, you turn into one. Will the HSM gang survive, or will this horror story end in chaos?
1. The Beginning

**Before The Storm**

**Gabriella's Perspective**

"Oh my God! What are we gonna do!? Gabriella, we need to do something! Troy, shoot!" Sharpay was screaming, as those _things _came towards us.

_It was silent after the gunshot. Everything went dead. We were hoping to be found, but it was technically the end of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Too much was happening in one day, and I wanted it to end. Whether we died, or got away, let us all stay together. We hoped for the best, and maybe that's what we'll get._

**9:00 AM: East High**

I was heading to drama class, when the teachers started to shout. "Get in a room! Get in a room!" Everyone worried that this would be the end of us all. Troy Bolton pulled me by the arm into the class that we shared together. "You have no clue how happy I am that you just got me in here," I smiled at him, and he hugged me.

"You're my best friend, Gabriella. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Do you think the others are okay?" I asked him.

"I can't guarantee anything. But Chad and Taylor made it for sure. Kelsi and Jason were in the music room; so they were already safe. Especially since that room has no windows. I was in the gym when I ran here; because I wanted to be with you. I need to get weapons. I'll go to the school emergency vault. I want you to stay here, and make sure that you don't get hurt, okay? Do this for me."

**Troy's Perspective**

I ran as fast as I could to the principal's office. "Principal Matsui! They're attacking us! We need some kind of weapons."

"For the safety of the children in this school, I can not dispense out weapons to anyone under the age of 18. It is illegal, and I just can't do it."

"You don't know what it's like out there. You're in the safety of your damn office!"

He sighed, as well as I. "Please. People are dying out there, and I, for one, don't want to sit back and watch." He handed me five pistols. I ran back to the room, as Ms. Darbus was announcing something. "What's going on?" I asked aloud. It was Gabriella who responded.

"There's two windows. And those double doors. So, there's five of us. This would mean that each person gets a door, a window, and the extra person keeps their eyes on the walls, since these _things _are coming through them. So here's the deal: I can't kill. Something is coming towards me, then I'll let it kill me most likely. I get really nervous when it comes to pulling a trigger. So now, we're trying to agree on what to do with me." This is when I shot out my huge announcement, letting people know what I'm going to do.

"Seriously, guys? Someone couldn't just take two shifts? Fine. I will. I get the double doors. Ms. Darbus, your gun." I tossed her and everyone else a gun.

"Gabriella, it's your job to tell me if they're coming from my right. I can only look one way at a time, and more seem to come from the left." I remembered what I heard from someone earlier. I couldn't remember who, but that didn't matter right now.

"They can only die if you shoot their heads off. Either that, or you shoot them in their non-beating heart _twice._" I didn't know how I could make this any clearer, but they all seemed to understand.

We slowly shifted to where we were shifting. I shot the first gun shot. The creature dropped dead, and its head flew from in front of the bathroom doors to the end of the hall.

"You guys know it's okay to shoot. This is for our own protection. Don't let them bite you. If I'm not mistaken, it will kill you. Keep your guard up, okay, guys?"

They all simultaneously said "yes," and I was hoping that they all meant it.

The one that I shot started crawling towards us at the speed of about 30 mph, I was guessing. Gabriella shrieked. "Oh my God! Kill it!" I shot the thing; laughing at Gabriella.

"You're scared quite easily." She smiled in response. "I'm sure I won't be after this."

I heard four gunshots from each direction of the room. _Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

"Troy, do you think we're gonna make it out alive?" "I sure hope so."

Sharpay started running towards us. "It's following me! It's following me!"

After she said that, a giant vampire-zombie monster thing came towards us. Half of it's face had fangs, and the other side of it looked like dried blood, and it's eye was bugging out.

"That's the nastiest thing that I've ever seen in my whole life," Gabriella cried.

In response I said, "I never thought that I'd have to bring this out. I'll be right back!"

I tossed Sharpay my pistol. "Don't be a baby, and shoot if you need to!"

I ran to the principals office again. "Hand it over. It's heading to Ms. Darbus' room."

I sprinted back as fast as I could. I took out the bazooka, and shot the missile at the monster's face. It fell to the ground, moaning; like the zombie it is.

I turned around, to see three people crawling towards me. I shot all three of them in the face, leaving them dead. One was full vampire, and the other two were a mix of vampires and zombies. I hated to call them zombies; to me it sounded really cheesy and childish, but I'd have to get used to it. "Apparently if you get bitted you don't die, but turn into one of them. So what I'm thinking is that they started out with a vampire, and a zombie. Boom. They bit a whole bunch of people, and the chain began. People bit other people, and now, the whole town of Albuquerque, New Mexico, is officially transformed. This school is full of probably the only survivors. This also means that our parents are probably all dead..."

It was Gabriella who screamed first. "No! No! My mom can't be dead, she's all I have left..."

I pulled her into a meaningful hug, assuringly succeeding in being understanding.

"She's not all you have. You have your friends too. Sharpay, Ryan. Chad, Taylor. Kelsi, Zeke."

She cut off my sentence. "And you." She hugged me tighter. "And me," I whispered.

"Okay, excuse me for ruining the moment, but I'm pretty sure that we have to get out of here. Let's find the others and meet on the stage. There's only two doors. The front door, and the back door, so it will be simple to guard. However, there will be more zombies and vampires attacking us if they find out where we are, because they will be coming from numerous directions." "Sharpay, for once, your logic actually made sense," Gabriella joked.

"Haha, very funny," Sharpay said sarcastically. Ryan appeared in front of the door.

"Thank God," Sharpay sighed. "We're going to split up. Ryan and Sharpay, Gabriella and I."

I grabbed the guns that Ms. Darbus and the others were using. I tossed one to Ryan, one to Sharpay, and kept the extra in my back pocket.

"Why isn't Gabriella getting one?" Ryan asked. "No time to explain," I replied to him.

"Guns just aren't for me." With this we split up; not sure if we'd ever see each other breathing again.

**A/N: This is the first chapter, and I hope that you enjoyed it. I tried my best. I'm actually amazed, this is the longest chapter of a story that I've ever written.**


	2. Sticking Together

**Emergency Vampire Zombie Infestation**

**Chapter 2: Sticking Together **

**Sharpay's Perspective**

"Do you think Mom and Dad are okay?" I wondered aloud.

"To be honest with you Sharpay, I'm not sure. They could be anywhere, doing anything. For all we know, they could be dead, or they could be crawling around, turning others into one of them. And most likely, they're after us, too." After he mentioned all of this, I began to cry. Tears slowly slid down my cheek. One of them hit the floor, and splashed. I imaged myself falling after being bitten. Falling into the depth of hell, moaning like a zombie, or thirsting for blood like a vampire. "Don't cry, Sharpay... This isn't the time." "Ryan. Don't look now, but _please _don't turn around. Just run."

**Troy's Perspective**

We slowly walked across the school. We eventually found Kelsi first. We already knew where she was with Jason; so it was really simple. "Kelsi, Jason!" I tossed Jason the extra gun that I had in my back pocket. "It's your job to protect her. Don't get bit. You'll turn into one of them. Keep your guard up. Try and find Taylor, Chad, and Zeke. We're all meeting on the stage, so see you as soon as possible." Jason and I hugged each other, as any best friend would do to another. Kelsi hugged Gabriella, and their eyes watered.

"Be careful, man. Sharpay and Ryan already know about the plan, so you don't need to inform them. If you see them, it might be a good idea to stick with them."

We continued to walk; looking for the others. "Damn!" I cursed aloud, and Gabriella shrieked. "What? What's wrong?" She had fear in her eyes. "Don't worry. I just forgot that Chad probably has his cell phone, and if he's with Taylor, then it's all good. We'll just need to find Zeke." I looked through my contact list until I found Chad Danforth's number. I hit the call button, as I awaited for Chad to answer. "Troy, where the heck are you!?"  
"Chad, I need you to listen to me, okay? We're all going to meet on the stage. We need you to get there as quick as possible, okay? Is Zeke with you?" "Yeah, he's with me. So is Taylor. Have you guys found Ryan and Sharpay yet?" "Yeah. I'm about to tell them that you know to come to the stage. Did anyone give you guys guns?" Gabriella turned to look at me.

"Yeah. We all have guns. Except for Taylor, she didn't want one. I tried to convince her to take one, but she wouldn't. So I'm not leaving her side, no matter what happens."

"Okay. See you soon. Be careful!" "Alright. See you soon."

Gabriella was already on the phone with Sharpay when I hung up with Chad.

"We found them. So, just head to the stage." "Okay."

**Gabriella's Perspective**

It seemed as if we were walking forever. What I realized was that we were no longer walking, we were running. "Troy!" I yelled his name, as I tripped over the rug. Something grabbed my leg, and pulled. I felt fire burning through my body, and it was hard to continue breathing. Wherever I was, it was dark, and I couldn't see anything. The fire in my body was burning more, and the heat was killing me. I felt pain and adrenaline rushing through my veins, all at the same time, and then suddenly, I stopped thinking about everything, and whispered. "Troy..."

**Troy's Perspective**

I ran and followed Gabriella, where the vampire took her. I had to get to the others, and let them know that I needed backup. I sprinted to the stage, as fast as I could, because I needed to get back to Gabriella. "They took her! A vampire took her! She was taken into the basement, I need backup now!" Sharpay screamed. "You let her be taken! You idiot! Come on, we have to go find her!" Sharpay and I ran as fast as we could, to the basement stairs. I recognized the girl that I once loved, and stared into her eyes. She had fangs. They were thirsting for blood, but somehow, she managed to resist. Suddenly, a miracle occurred. She fell back to normal. Her skin went from pale to normal, her fangs shrunk, and disappeared. She fell into my arms, and I kissed her on the forehead. "Aww, how cute." Sharpay noted.

"We need to get back to the stage." I gave Gabriella a piggy-back ride, all the way back to the stage. She never awoke, but I knew she was alive. The only thing that was keeping me sane was the beat of her blood-pumping heart.


	3. Update

Hey, guys. This is just a major overdone update.

First, I AM trying to continue Emergency Vampire Zombie Infestation. I'm considering getting rid of the zombies. I am also trying to focus on the other couples too, but keep in mind this is a Troyella story. The last time I checked before, was when I only had two reviews, and I assumed that no one liked this story. I most likely will lose a lot of readers for this, but I hope you can spread the word, as I am working very hard on this story. I'll try to update by Monday, but I'm also working on a new story called "Under One Roof" where Gabriella and Sharpay, who despise each other, have to move in together due to some problems. This is my main priority right now, and it will stay that way depending on how it takes off. Thanks, and try to spread the word. You guys keep me motivated. This is probably my best story though, and I'll try to work harder on it. I had chapters three and four ready to go during last may, but had some difficulties with my computers hard drive, and everything got erased. I hope you guys understand and haven't given up on me. I honestly don't remember what I had planned out for this story due to my computer crashing. I'm gonna have to wing it, but I'll figure something out.

Thanks guys, and I hope you look forward to the updated chapters to my stories, along with a new story coming up.

ampy009


End file.
